Max Giambetti (Derk Cheetwood)
|residence = Port Charles, New York |parents = Maximus Giambetti |siblings = Milo Giambetti (paternal half) Unknown sister |romances = Carly Benson (unrequited love) Diane Miller (lovers; 2007-11) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Maximus "Max" Giambetti, Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He has been played by actor Derk CheetwoodHis Twitter...https://twitter.com/DerkCheetwood since 2002. Max is the son of mobster Maximus Giambetti and the older half-brother of Milo Giambetti. Storylines Max has worked as a long time bodyguard and driver for mobsters Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan since 2002. In 2007, he became the head security guard for the Metro Court Hotel. After finding that too boring, he resumed his position as Sonny Corinthos' body guard. Max has been dating mob lawyer Diane Miller for 4 years. Max was shown to be particularly good with Sonny's children Michael Corinthos III and Morgan Corinthos when they were younger and he served as their main bodyguard. Also before dating Diane, he had a long time crush on Sonny's ex-wife Carly Corinthos, who he referred to as simply Mrs. C, but now he calls her The Former Mrs. C or Mrs. J. Max formerly worked as the primary bodyguard for Sonny's ex-wife Brenda Corinthos and her son Alec Scott before they left Port Charles and returned to Rome. Max has been a faithful employee of Sonny's for years and often goes above and beyond what he is required to do. Max was there when Sonny was battling his mental illness and worked hard to protect his then wife, Carly and their sons. Also in 2006, when Jason took over Sonny's business because Sonny refused to stop dating his sister, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Max refused to take sides in their war, and instead opted to stay loyal to both men. During the Metro Court hostage crisis, Max was shot in the shoulder by Jerry Jacks. On August 25, 2011, Max and Diane ended their four year relationship and decided to go their separate ways. They parted amicably as friends. In 2012, Max was present at Sonny's bachelor's party at Sonny's restaurant. He later is informed by his half-brother Milo that Kate, Sonny's then fiancee, made out with Milo and Olivia overseen. Milo later confesses to Sonny about the ordeal after Connie (Kate's alter ego) announces to the wedding guests that she as resurfaced. He re-appears in late April 2013 when his brother, Milo Giambetti has helped Lulu Spencer-Falconeri stay hidden from her family when she is battling through amnesiac. On December 23, Max is accidentally shot by Morgan during a shootout between the Corinthos and Jerome mob families inside Sonny's warehouse. Morgan later regrets for what he did to Max and eventually exits the Jerome mob family. After undergoing surgery, Max fully recovers and returns to work. In September 2014, Max is later seen assisting Shawn Butler in his task of re-kidnapping Ava Jerome, but Ava disables him and escapes with the help of Jordan Ashford. In November, Heather Webber shoots Max and Michael steals his gun in order to kill Sonny for murdering Michael's father, A.J. Quartermaine. Max also fully recovers from that gunshot wound. Crimes Committed *Has been involved in "unscrupulous" mob-related activities *Involved in a shootout in Sonny's warehouse between the Corinthos and Jerome mob families 23, 2013 *Busted into Ava's penthouse and tried to kidnap her along with Shawn Butler under the orders of Sonny Corinthos 22, 2014 *Involved in a shootout with Julian and Ava's men while trying to kidnap Ava from her penthouse 22, 2014 Health and Vitals *Shot in the arm by Manny Ruiz during a train wreck 2005 *Shot in the shoulder by Jerry Jacks while being held hostage inside the Metro Court Hotel 2007 *Hit with a car by Diego Alcazar 28, 2008 *Knocked unconscious and sustained minor injuries after a car crashed into the hospital carnival 2009 *Accidentally shot in the chest by Morgan Corinthos 23, 2013 *Had gunshots fired at him by Julian and Ava's men during a shootout at their penthouse 22, 2014 *Disabled by Ava 22, 2014 *Shot by Heather Webber 3, 2014; revealed Nov 4, 2014 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Megan McTavish Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps